Chocolate Cake and Blueberry Pudding
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Helga makes a bet with Phoebe to give Gerald a kiss on the lips while on a date, which Phoebe takes up on. Will the little hang-out between Gerald and Phoebe make them realize their true feelings? Will Helga ever muster up to Arnold? Gerald x Phoebe, Arnold x Helga
1. Beginning of a Bet

Here's another Hey Arnold story that I had in mind in the works! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Helga yawned as she got out of her bed and looked outside. Helga groaned. "Great..."

It was a bit of a downpour outside as Helga sighed as she dug around for her umbrella. She muttered to herself, "At least Bob cares enough to leave a spare umbrella in the house... even if it is Olga's..."

Helga then walked outside in the rain, not bothering to call to Big Bob or Miriam, if they were up or here, that she was going out... not that they would care anyway...

Helga took a deep breath as she continued walking, having a destination in mind for today. Normally, she would follow Arnold just for a bit if her eyes caught sight of him, curious to know where he was going, but in particular, she was going over to Phoebe's place, where they both agreed to a small study group (Helga and Phoebe both already knew they were pretty smart on their own, but they were busy working on a project anyway. At least it's Phoebe Helga was teaming up with. If it was anyone else, she probably wouldn't have gotten along with them... maybe Arnold, if she only gave him the chance...

Helga shook her head as she arrived at Phoebe's house and knocked. Reba Heyerdahl answered the door as she smiled. "Ah, Helga. Phoebe and we were expecting you. Come on in."

Helga nodded towards Reba. "Thanks, Mrs. Heyerdahl."

Helga took her coat off and hung it up, along with the umbrella as Phoebe was sitting at the kitchen table, smiling. "Hi, Helga. Sorry I couldn't come to the door, but mom insisted she-"

"Hey, Pheebs. Don't worry about it." Helga smiled as she sat down next to her. "Let's just get started. What do I have to do?"

* * *

Pretty soon, Helga and Phoebe were busy working on a small science project as Phoebe was humming to herself. She turned to Helga, who was holding the glue. "Careful with that glue, Helga. It's important that one simple touch, and..."

Phoebe paused as Helga looked over to Phoebe, curiously. "...and what? What will happen? Will it explode?"

Helga's eyes shrank. "Please tell me if I touch this thing, it explodes."

"Oh, no, nothing of the sort." Phoebe shrugged. "It'll just fall apart, that's all."

Helga glared at Phoebe a bit as Phoebe smiled. "I don't know how to react to that, Pheebs... say, Pheebs, hand me that brush, will you?"

"Handing!" Phoebe chirped adorably as she gave the paint brush to Helga.

"Thank you..." Helga smiled as she put in a little red paint as she put a small heart and the initials 'A + H' on the bottom. Fortunately, it was pretty small as nobody would notice.

Phoebe looked over as she advised Helga, "You're... making your little crush... TOO obvious..."

"Am I?" Helga said as she looked at the bottom. "I can't help it, Phoebe. I can't get 'ice cream' off my mind."

"Don't worry, I know how you feel." Phoebe smiled. "I always think of 'chocolate cake' sometimes, so I know how you feel."

Helga paused in confusion. "Chocolate cake?"

"You know, he's... this guy I have a crush on. You know him." Phoebe smiled.

Helga just looked in confusion.

Phoebe sighed. "Red shirt, number 33."

Helga then snapped her fingers. "OH! That's the nickname for your 'crush'! I get it! Why didn't you just say 'Gerald'? It's pretty obvious you like him like him."

Phoebe blushed. "But Helga, Gerald would never go out with somebody like me..."

"That's not what your little 'hang-outs' with him say." Helga smirked.

"He and I are just friends." Phoebe blushed.

"Are you kidding? Phoebe, you need to be a little more confident in yourself! Just hang out with him, okay? Give him what he needs, cherish him!" Helga smiled. "In fact... I bet even two bucks that you can't even kiss him... on the lips... on a date... on the weekend."

Phoebe's eye grew wide in shock as Helga inserted these random commands. "Helga, I don't think I can-"

"Oh come on, Phoebe. It's obvious you like him! Come on, what are you afraid of?" Helga said. "Besides, if you don't claim him... I hear he found a recent interest in older girls..."

Phoebe's eyes widened in shock as they started to narrow. Helga smirked. "Are those jealous eyes I see?"

"Er... no!" Phoebe blushed. "Fine, I'll hold your bet... but if I do get that kiss from 'chocolate cake'... you have to do something that I am about to say."

Helga raised an eyebrow. "Er, fine. What do I do if you win?"

"Stop hiding your feelings from 'ice cream'." Phoebe said simply as Helga shook her head in shock. "Come out to him, explain the reasons behind your actions, and furthermore, just say to him to at least consider the idea."

Helga stared at her wide-eyed. "Are you crazy, Phoebe? You know he- I-"

"I just recently heard from Rhonda that she gained an interest in 'ice cream'." Phoebe smirked.

Helga stared in shock. "Where did you hear that?"

"You'd be surprised to hear that I hang out with Nadine a little bit." Phoebe said. "We often share stories with each other... don't worry, I didn't reveal your secret."

"Oh, good..." Helga sighed in relief.

"You should talk with Nadine, though. You'd be surprised she shares some interests that are similar to yours." Phoebe smiled.

Helga paused... as she shook Phoebe's hand. "Okay, deal. On the 'ice cream' thing if you get that kiss."

"Great!" Phoebe giggled. "Anyway, why don't we get back to the project?"

Helga just nodded as they continued with the project. Both of them thought to themselves, _"Well, this week is going to get interesting."_

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Arnold's boarding house, Arnold was talking with Gerald as they were doing their project. "Hey, Arnold!"

"Hm?" Arnold asked as he looked over to Gerald.

"You think me and Phoebe have a chance with each other?" Gerald asked.

"What brought that up?" Arnold asked in surprise.

"...I don't know, man. I guess I've been thinking back to all the girls I've flirted and/or dated with. Out of all of them, I found myself hanging around with Phoebe the most." Gerald sighed. "I mean, she's a really great girl, a very nice one... if only she didn't hang with Helga G. Pataki, though!"

"Hey, Helga's not THAT bad." Arnold said.

"Whatever you say, man." Gerald rolled his eyes.

"As for you and Phoebe... of course. I've seen you guys hang around with each other, the school has... they all think you may be the perfect couple... heck, even I wouldn't mind seeing you two together..." Arnold smiled.

"Aw, Arnold, you're just saying that..." Gerald said.

"Look, Gerald, all I'm saying... is give her a chance. You two have what it takes... that I believe in..." Arnold said.

Gerald paused as he smiled a bit. "I guess that's true... but if only I can just muster up the courage to actually go out with her..."

Arnold looked over at Gerald. "Gerald, you're a good person. I'm confident you can ask her out. Just give it a matter of time..."

Gerald could only nod as he looked up as the rain was clearing out of the clouds. "I hope you're right, Arnold... I hope you're right..."

* * *

And there's the first chapter of this story done. How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Manipulating Helga's Ways

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, over at PS 118, Helga and Phoebe were riding the bus as Helga turned to Phoebe. "Okay, remember our little deal?"

Phoebe nodded, understanding.

"Great! Let's get to work!" Helga said as she saw Arnold and Gerald coming in the bus as Helga looked up. "Yo, Football Head!"

Gerald groaned as Arnold looked up to Helga in curiosity. "Yes, Helga?"

"You're a man that can give good advice! I need some!" Helga frowned.

"Uh, sure, I could do that, Helga. Maybe I can..." Arnold started.

"No, I need you to sit next to me!" Helga frowned.

"But, isn't Phoebe already..." Arnold pointed out.

"Right, so she is. Phoebe, take Tall Hair boy and leave us be." Helga ordered.

"Wait a minute, Helga!" Gerald frowned. "Why should I not be invol-"

The words Helga just said hit him as he realized Phoebe was already getting up and going to the next couple seats below. "...uh, carry on."

Gerald then went over to where Phoebe was and sat next to her as Gerald gave a warm smile to Phoebe. When Phoebe looked up to see Gerald, Gerald recovered as he asked, "So, Phoebe, I have to ask. Has Helga been treating you well?"

Phoebe giggled. "Don't worry, Gerald. Helga treats me all right."

"Are you sure? She seemed a bit ornery... I mean, she's mean all the time, but she's not as mean..." Gerald started.

"It's fine, really." Phoebe blushed. "Say, Gerald... we're friends... right."

Gerald found himself blushing as well. "Of course we are... good friends. Great friends."

 _"Why did I say that!"_ Gerald groaned inside. _"Man, how am I supposed to admit to Phoebe I like her like her... this is not as easy as it looks!"_

 _"Gerald only likes me as a friend... hmmm..."_ Phoebe looked down, disappointed, then gave an inward smile. _"Well... I'm not giving up JUST yet! If I can get close to him and get that kiss... I win Gerald's heart, and I win the bet! Helga Pataki, you will be confessing to Arnold before you know it!"_

* * *

"What did you want to talk about, Helga?" Arnold asked as Helga was watching. "Helga?"

"Huh?" Helga blinked.

"What did you want to talk about?" Arnold asked.

"Oh, nothing." Helga said.

"...Then why did you ask Phoebe to leave?" Arnold frowned. "If you didn't want my advice..."

"Just look, football head." Helga said as she turned his head around. "Look, Arnoldo, it's becoming very clear that Tall Hair Boy and Pheebs like each other."

Arnold paused... before he smiled. "They do make a very cute couple, don't they?"

"Yeah..." Helga sighed. "Almost like you and me..."

"What?" Arnold said in confusion.

Helga yelped as she quickly said, "I said almost like... Curly and Rhonda!"

"What?" Rhonda heard what Helga had said in the other end and turned to Helga, glaring at her.

"Can't deny that." Curly, hearing what Helga said, smiled as he was busy drawing a picture in his notebook.

"Anyway, Arnoldo, I need your help." Helga sighed. "See, it's so obvious that Phoebe and Gerald like each other... but the problem is, none of them can make the first move!"

* * *

"Say, Gerald." Phoebe looked up.

"Yes, Phoebe?" Gerald looked over to Phoebe in curiosity.

Phoebe opened her mouth... then squeaked. "Uh... nothing much. Just... your hair's great today. How is it styled?"

Gerald smirked. "Thanks. Believe it or not, I have a barber style this for me. Though I might change it. There are some roller coasters that don't appreciate how I style my hair..."

"Oh, but Gerald, I'm sure your hair is pretty... divine." Phoebe smiled, offering her best compliments.

"Your hair's not as bad." Gerald smiled. "And your eyes... even with glasses, you're a real beauty."

Phoebe giggled. "Thanks, Gerald."

* * *

"They seem to be complimenting each other." Arnold said.

"Yeah, but the problem is, they can't make the first move. You know what I'm saying?" Helga sighed. "The point I'm making is, we need to get this chocolate cake and blueberry pudding served together in the same dish!"

"Chocolate cake? Blueberry pudding?" Arnold asked.

"A little inside thing between Phoebe and myself, you wouldn't understand." Helga sighed. "Look, if you help me out, I promise I won't... well... I promise I won't do spitballs on you for a week."

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "This is asking for something big... how about we make it three months?"

"No. Two weeks."

"Two months."

"Three weeks!" Helga glared.

"How about a month?" Arnold smiled.

Helga paused to think about it. "A month without spitballs... this is asking something big..."

Helga smirked as she offered her hand. "Okay... one month without spitballs."

"Deal." Arnold smiled. "I'll try to help Gerald get closer to Phoebe. You try to set up Phoebe in an exact place!"

"All right!" Helga smirked as she and Arnold shook hands.

 _"I should be trying to sabotage Phoebe's chances... but I'm just too good of a friend of hers to do that. But if I can actually confess to Arnold BEFORE the bet is up... it's annulled! I'm such a genius!"_ Helga chuckled. _"So even if Phoebe gets that kiss from Gerald, it won't matter... because I'm going to win Arnold before that happens!"_

With that, the school bus stopped as everyone was getting off. Arnold paused as he looked at Helga as Gerald and Phoebe came close as Helga stood up. "Thanks for the advice, Arnoldo, not that I needed it!"

Arnold paused... before shrugging. "Whatever you say, Helga."

"Come on, Pheebs." Helga said as Phoebe followed her out the bus.

"You okay, man?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah... can you believe Helga just told me she's not going to do spitballs for a month?" Arnold smirked.

Gerald laughed. "Let's see how long THAT lasts..."

* * *

"I got a little nervous..." Phoebe looked down.

"Relax, Phoebe, you still have plenty of time." Helga smiled. "Just be patient. You're going to kiss Gerald pretty soon..."

"...All right, Helga. I trust you." Phoebe said as they both arrived at their lockers to get themselves ready for the school day.

* * *

That's the second chapter. How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
